


a curse, a prayer, and a promise

by murkywhale



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murkywhale/pseuds/murkywhale
Summary: Finn is on that cruiser, and it’s falling.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	a curse, a prayer, and a promise

**Author's Note:**

> just saw the rise of skywalker for the second time, wrote this as soon as i got home.

Poe knows his X-wing.

 _Black One_ is as much a part of his body as anything. He knows how fast he can go. 

And now, it _isn’t enough._

Finn is on that cruiser, and it’s falling. 

He puts on an extra burst of speed. He isn’t going to make it and he knows, _he knows,_ but he’ll never forgive himself if he just lets Finn die. 

Poe never got to give him his mother’s ring. 

(The thought is startling, because yes, he loves Finn. He knows. He knows it like he’s never known anything before and it _scares him.)_

The chain weighs down his neck with regrets and he wants to cry but he can’t because what if he makes it. 

(He isn’t going to make it. 

He isn’t enough.)

Then he’s pushed out of the way with an engine flash and Lando’s voice rings in his ears and _the Falcon_ that beautiful wreck of a ship. 

And there’s Finn’s voice over the comm and Poe thinks he’ll never get a breath of air as fulfilling as this one. 

He mutters a curse and a prayer and a promise under his breath, and smiles.


End file.
